Comfort for the Sky
by Yuki28
Summary: Tsuna killed someone to protect his friends and family but they took it in the wrong way and abandoned him because of it. There's one person who stood by his side and supported him even so Tsuna broke down and ran away with the person. When will the Guardians find out? What will they do? Read to know
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is a fanfiction I been thinking hard about a year and a half ago and now finally I'm writing it! YAY! I hope that you'll like it! So read, enjoy, review, favorite, follow, etc.**

**Summery: Tsuna killed someone to protect his friends and family but they took it in the wrong way and abandoned him because of it. There's one person who stood by his side and supported him. Even so Tsuna broke down and ran away with the person. When will the Guardians find out? What will they do? **

**Disclaim: KHR isn't mine and never will be though the ideas is mine! XD**

* * *

**Bold= important **

"Normal"

_'Thoughts' _

**_Tsuna's thoughts in flashback_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Start**

It's just another lovely warm sunny day at the Vongola mansion where our Vongola Decimo is sitting behind his desk doing his paperwork. Is it a normal sight? Well most of the time yes but not this time. Tsuna's once brown bright eyes seems dim as if he lost all his light, his body thin and pale even so his eyes were fill with determination and the way he holds himself scream that even if he look weak he can still beat you up. The mansion was will with silent which was really unusual cause there's never a day where the Guardians would be quiet. All the servants of the mansion was looking worry about their weak and sick boss and they knew the reason to all of this. The problem that had cause all of this.

What is it? **Tsuna had his first kill**

Even so...Tsuna never ever regret that because he knew he did it for the best...even...even if his family never understand. That he did it to protect them even so he never will regret doing that. Even if it hurts so much. Even so he will go on and continue protecting his family that he cares so much for.

A painful sniff can be heard from Tsuna's office reaching the ears of every person in the mansion. They took a moment to close their eyes and pray for the brunet then continue on with their work while listening to their boss. In cause he would faint, they can hurry there for him. A running sound echo through the eerie mansion toward the office of the every boss we all know.

"Tsu-kun!" the door slam open after the voice of the young women called out for the young boss.

Tsuna look up to see the woman that he love and care for dearly. The one who rush to his side whenever he breaks down or need her the most. Sasagawa Kyoko.

"K-Kyoko-chan." a weak whisper.

"Tsu-kun," her eyes soften as she walk toward him.

"I-I..." Tsuna didn't know what to say. _'I'm sorry?'_ or _'It's not my fault!'_ or what?!

"Tsu-kun, it's ok now. You're not wrong. No one is." she place her arms around his neck in a loose hug.

"I-I...I miss them. I miss my friends, my family!" Tsuna pull her into a tight hug as he cried about his friend and family that left him. He would cry till he faint from all the tiredness and she would be there just patting him gently never complaining once.

This somewhat became what happen in what seems like everyday in the Vongola Mansion. It's all because of all Tsuna's Guardian and what he called friend and family. They left him and he would break down more and more as time pass on. Yes. They left him, no, it's more like abandoned him. Why? Because he killed someone. Just because of that one reason. They couldn't accept the fact that their sweet kind caring Sky, friend, brother, boss, and the head of the family had killed someone. They moved to another mansion and said it's better for them to be there away from Tsuna.

* * *

_"Tsuna!" A gentle cheerful voice echo as a image of the baseball ace appear before it scatter to a older mature man with a scar on his chin. "Tsuna, why?" his voice sound disappoint and sad as his lip move without any sound coming out. 'Murder.'_

_**W-wait I-I can explain! Takeshi! P-please d-don't call me t-that. Where your cheerful grin? Where my rain that washes away bad things from the family? Where are you when I need you right now? What you're doing is just drowning me not making me in ease, Yamamoto Takeshi. **_

_"Jyudaime!" a firm but gentle voice that seems to sound kinda like puppy to it's master said as the image pass it seem to broke. A silverette stood in his place with his green eyes widen. "Y-You're not Jyudaime!" _

_**H-Hayato, w-what are you saying? I-I'm still the one guy that you known since long ago. The one you admire and care about. That's still me...so why? I don't...get it. W-what different now?! Where's my storm that attacks the enemies? You're attack the wrong person, Gokudera Hayato, the one you're aiming at right now is me. **_

_"Tsu-ni!" a little cute boy wearing cow-like outfit giggle as he was tickling, his eyes full of innocent and admire. The brother and youngest little guy that he care and love so much. Now that same brother's eyes no longer hold the same admire or innocent like before though now full with tears. "Give Tsu-ni back, you monster!" _

_**L-Lambo? I-I'm right here. I-It's not funny if you're saying it like that now. W-we aren't playing monsters here...right? Please d-don't call me that. D-don't cry little brother. N-Ni-san is right here for you...please.. Where's my little lighting that can take my pain away? The one that can make me forget all my pain just by doing something. What you're doing is giving me more pain, Lambo. **_

_"SAWADA! LET'S GO BOXING TO THE EXTREME!" a loud voice full the air of the mansion as a white hair man run through slamming door to the owner of the name. Grinning like the big brother he always is with his large hand reach out for him. His brother that he can always turn and rely on. Now those every hands would slap his hand away no longer grinning like he always does. "G-Get away from me!" his voice fill with fear and anger instead of his normal extremeness and loudness. _

_**O-Oni-san? P-Please don't slap me hands away why don't you reach out your hands to help me like always? Why are you shining like the sun you're always are? W-where's my sun, my brother that I can always rely on? It's so dark I can't see anything, ni-san. I can't see anything, Sasagawa Ryohei.**_

_"Bo...T-Tsuna-san." a shy girl whom he think of as his sister and people could mistakes as siblings when they see how he treats her with care and love. He would chuckle softly at her every time how she's trying to fix her habit of calling him boss. He would tease her each and every time which she would reply with a pout. And he would reach his hand out for her which she would grab on to. Those eyes with trust and honest are now gone replace with betrayal and sadness. "B-Bossu...y-you're not him. Y-you're not Tsuna-san!" those tears that flow down her cheeks as she said that. _

**_C-Chrome! W-why are you looking at me with those eyes? Please don't cry. I-I...I...Can't my mist Guardian see through this? Seems like...the illusion and real life gotten mix up for you, my sweet Chrome Dokuro or should I say Nagi. _**

_"Kufufufufu, Sawada Tsunayoshi, seems like I shall success in possessing your body soon." the creepy laugh as the creepy owner walking into the office. His mismatch teasing eyes that always look creepy but also pretty in a way with his creepy smirk that's decorated on his also creepy face. Added with his pineapple hair that Mukuro would always disagree to. Now those are gone...gone...his eyes narrow glaring at him. His hateful and painful eyes that glare into him stabbing him with every look. No longer was his creepy laugh found anywhere and so was his smirk._

**_Mukuro...w-what with that look? T-that look that's tell me that I'm a monster...a murder...d-don't hate me. E-even the strongest mist user can't see through this...even you, my mist Guardian, Mukuro Rokuro._**

_"Sawada Tsunayoshi, here's the info from that mafia familia that dare try to betray us." the cold eyes narrow to one person in the room. Chuckling with his "Hai hai" taking the folder from the former perfect. There are times are Hibari would shows his smile and eyes would soften but those times are when he was there. Now those eyes would not soften no bit and no trace of smile on his face. Only painful glaring that was hiding shock and sadness and a slightly of fear._

**_Kyoya is not scare of anyone...that's not possible so please...don't give me that look. Kyoya...please...I beg of you don't do this to me... Please_**

**_W-why are you all scare of me? I-I...did this to...protect you...I would never regret this no matter what you said...no matter if you hate me for it. I'll be the one to protect you all from harm because after all I am your Sky that will watch over you all. Even so...it's starting to hard a bit more...each day the pain add on. Each day that you're all not at my side, my heart would squeeze painfully and I felt myself dying each time. Please come back. Back to this broken sky_**

* * *

**AND that's the end of chapter 1! I really really REALLY hope that you enjoy that. And remember to tell me what you think about it. I know a lot will be ignoring my AN but meh. Screw them if that's the cause though all my AN are hella and you don't even read it? RUDE! I dislike reviews such as "Update soon." ok so what if I don't have ideas and I'm asking you all about what you wanna read and you're just "Update soon." "Like this." "Awesome" that doesn't help at all people. Tell me what you like or what or I can't/won't write it at all ok? It annoys the fucking hell out of me.**

**Question of the Chapter: Who would you blame for Tsuna being like this? Guardians? Tsuna? Reborn? And why?**


	2. AN

**Ok so this isn't a new chapter obviously but I'm here to say that I have finals in 2 weeks or so. So what I'm trying to say? I have to make a graphic novel for English class [Romeo and Juliet] which will take forever to do. Then in Biology, I have a review sheet that will take about 4-5 pages back and front to do that's dude in 2 weeks. Then I have to study for Biology which is the hardest. The others shouldn't be too hard but English class will be taking all my time. **

**Ok so I will be looking/doing my finals things. I promise if I have any time I will do my best and write something ok? **

**Next in Comfort for the Sky: We'll be seeing the view of the so call Guardians of poor Tsuna. And you might see where exactly Reborn is at the moment. Other things might happen. **

**Tell me what you want to read so I can put the ideas together [no yaoi or yuri]**


End file.
